Road Rage chapter one
by ChristyK
Summary: Van is the victim of road rage
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry these will be short chapters but I'll try to update as often as I can. Someone wanted me to write another Fastlane fic after I finished the NCIS one I was writing so this is for her and also for my angst pal Ang.

**Road Rage**

Chapter one

**Candy Store**

"Where are you?" Deaq asked as he answered his cell phone. The reception on the phone was very bad and he could barely hear Van through all the static.

"I'm on my way in…uh, is Billie there yet?"

Deaq glanced across the table at Billie who didn't look too happy.

"Uh … yeah."

"Oh great…Is she pissed off?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Is that Van?" Billie asked.

Deaq hesitated for a few seconds. He wanted to cover for his partner but he didn't want to lie to Billie.

"Yeah…he's uh, running late."

Billie looked at her watch.

"He was suppose to be here a half hour ago. You tell him to get in here now!"

"I heard that." Van said. "There is a slight problem…I'm lost."

"**Lost!"** Deaq blurted out then looked at Billie who rolled her eyes. "How can you be lost?"

"Well…I didn't go home last night."

"You didn't shack up with Sheila did you?" He and Van had gone out to a bar last night and had met some women there. Deaq had left early but Van had stayed.

"Yeah I did…Hey, she asked me to follow her home, which I did. The only trouble is she lives way back in some canyon and I uh…kind of got twisted around and have no idea how to get out of here."

"You're lost in a canyon?" Deaq shook his head smiling, but dropped his smile when he looked at Billie's face, she was not amused.

"Hey, what can I say? There are no street signs."

"Put him on speaker." Billie told Deaq.

Deaq hit the speaker button on his phone then set it down on the table.

"Van, you get your ass in here in the next hour or I'm docking your pay for the day. Understood?" She wasn't about to let Van's social life interfere with work.

There was silence at the other end.

"Van? Van did you hear me?"

"Yeah, hold on for a second…What the hell is he doing?"

"What's going on Van?" Billie asked.

"There's some jerk riding my bumper…**Hey, back off jerkoff!"**

They could hear Van yelling at who ever was following him.

"**Hey!...Damn it!"**

"Hey partner, what's happening?" Deaq leaned toward the phone.

"**The jerk hit my bumper! The son of a bitch is trying to pass me and there's no room!"**

"Pull over somewhere and let him pass." Billie said as she looked at Deaq and could see that he also was beginning to get worried. They then heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

"**Hey!"** Van yelled.

"What's going on?" Billie asked.

"He just slammed into my side!...**You son of a bitch!" **Van shouted to the driver.

"Don't provoke him partner, let him by."

"**Hell no!"**

"**Van let him by!" **Billie shouted into the phone.

"The bastard hit my car, I'm not letting him get away with that!"

"Give us a description." Billie pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dark blue 2001 Cadillac…He's right next to me, I can't get a license plate…Damn he's going to kill someone!"

"**Back off Van! Back off!"** Deaq shouted as he stood up. He knew how these road rage confrontations usually ended up.

"**Whoa!"**

They heard two sharp bangs.

"**Van! What the hell is happening?"**

"**The bastard is shooting at me!** … I got to try and stop him or he's going to kill someone!"

"**Van, back off that's an order!"** Billie was also now standing. She knew Van's car was no match for a Cadillac and he was out there with no back up.

They listened to the sound of metal hitting metal as the two cars fought their way down the steep canyon road.

"**Van! … Van answer me!...Damn it!"** Deaq ran his hand over his face, his heart pounding.

They then heard the sounds of more gunfire and could hear Van cry out in pain, the next thing they heard was the sound of metal hitting rocks as Van's car flew off the edge of the road and rolled over and over into the canyon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

**Road Rage**

Chapter two

**Candy Store**

Billie and Deaq looked at each other for a moment in horrified, stunned shock. They might have just listened to Van's last moments on earth. And to add to the horror they felt, they had no idea where he was or even where to begin to look for him. Billie was the first to snap out of the shock and immediately put out an all points bulletin on Van's car. She knew he had borrowed a yellow Jeep Wrangler from the Candy Store last night while his car was in the garage. She also gave the police the description Van had given them of the Cadillac which now would have damage to the side and possibly the front. The last known location for both vehicles was a canyon, but which canyon she had no idea. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. While Billie was on the phone Deaq called The Desert's Door, the bar he and Van had been at the night before. He explained to the bar tender what had happened and gave him a description of the girl Van had been with, then left his cell phone number. At least if they could track down the girl and find out where she lived they would have an idea about where to begin their search. When they were through with their phone calls they looked at each other, each trying to fight back the totally helpless feeling they both felt.

"Billie…" Deaq began.

Billie winced as she saw the fear and worry in Van's partner's face.

"Deaq, we're going to find him. We're going to bring him home." She blinked back tears as she realized what she had said almost sounded like Van might already be dead. _'We're going to bring him home'_ for what, to bury him? She shut her eyes for a moment trying to get the thought out of her head. She couldn't let herself think like that. Van was alive and they were going to find him.

**The Canyon**

Van had at first braced himself as his car flew off the edge of the canyon, his arms straight out holding onto the steering wheel. But the second before the car hit the ground he threw himself across the front seat and tried to keep his body as limp as possible. He knew the more tense he was the more likely he was going to be hurt seriously. If he could keep his body limber he had a slight chance of living through this. The car landed on its wheels, but then began rolling over and over down the steep canyon wall. His body was tossed like a toy in a washing machine. He cried out as his body took a brutal beating. When his car finally stopped its decent, Van lay unconscious inside the crumbled wreckage.

**Candy Store**

"Billie, I got to get out there. I got to find him." Deaq was already heading for the door.

"Go…find him and bring him back." Her voice cracked with emotion. "But be careful. We don't know if this was an intentional attack on Van or just a random attack."

After Deaq left Billie wiped angrily at the tears in her eyes, she couldn't fall apart. She wanted more then anything to get out with Deaq and look for Van but she knew she could best help by staying at the Candy Store and fielding any leads that might come in. She prayed they would find Van, and find him alive, but she knew in her heart the odds were against them. Most canyon walls were steep and any chance of surviving an accident was slim. Billie ran over to a large screen in her office and began typing on the computer in front of it. Van had been on the phone when the accident occurred; if the phone was still on she might be able to get a GPS location on it.

**The Desert's Door**

Deaq pulled into The Desert's Door parking lot; it was the only place he could think of to start his search. He walked up and down the bar asking everyone if they recognized his description of the girl. A few knew her from seeing her at the bar but had no idea where she lived. He gave his cell phone number to them, telling them that someone's life depended on him finding the girl. Not knowing what else to do he drove to a nearby canyon hoping it was the right one and drove over the numerous roads looking for any sign of a recent accident.

**The Canyon**

It was late afternoon when Van finally regained consciousness. He moaned as he tried to move. Everything hurt as he slowly opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He glanced around trying to get his bearings. _Was I in some kind of accident?_ He tried to remember what had happened. Nothing came back to him, all he knew was that he was in a lot of pain. His head was pounding and he reached up and touched the side of it. His hand came away covered in blood. He tried to push himself up with his arm but yelped in pain when he put pressure on it. Looking at his arm he realized he had some kind of hole in his upper arm. It almost looked like a gunshot wound. _Was I shot?_ he wondered, and if he had been, by who? _What the hell's going on?_ He shut his eyes and tried to think. All that came to him were glimpses of faces. _Who are they? Better yet, who am_ _I?_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews.

**Road Rage**

Chapter three

Deaq drove back and forth over the canyon roads frantically searching for any sign of an accident. He was getting frustrated and scared, he didn't even know if he was searching the right canyon and could be wasting valuable time. Time his partner didn't have. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of what he might find. He picked up his cell phone and called Billie.

"Billie, do you have anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet Deaq…I tried to run a GPS reading on his cell but either it's turned off or was damaged in the crash."

"Damn it Billie, I don't even know if I'm in the right canyon."

"I know Deaq." She ran her hand through her hair, she could feel his frustration. "We have the entire police force and search and rescue out looking for him. We'll find him Deaq."

**The Canyon**

Van began slowly crawling out of the twisted wreckage, his hands and body covered in cuts from the shattered glass and sharp pieces of metal. As he pulled his legs out a piece of metal cut deeply into his right thigh. He yelped in pain as he tried to pull his leg away but only succeeded in forcing the metal in deeper. Finally he broke loose as blood bubbled out of the jagged cut.

Once free of the car he lay back moaning as he tried to take stock of his injuries. A painful hole in his arm, bruised or busted ribs, a possible cracked hip, and numerous deep cuts and bruises… and of course a head injury making it impossible for him to think clearly. He looked back at the wreckage and couldn't even remember owning a jeep, but then he couldn't remember much of anything, only flashes of faces and things. He crawled a little into the car to see if there was anything he could use. He saw a cell phone on the floor, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He also found a gun. _Why would I have a gun? _ He wondered. He took the gun and put it in his back waistband, then covered it with his shirt. Next he took his wallet out and looked at his driver's license. Van Strummer, the name sounded familiar. Images flashed in his mind, images of drugs and guns. _Am I a drug dealer? Is that why I have the gun?_ He glanced at the sun that was beating down on him. He had to get out of there. He gingerly got up and began painfully limping off deeper into the canyon.

**Early evening**

With the sun going down the coolness of the night began to creep in. Van shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to find shelter. He took the cell phone out. _Who can I call?_ Faces flashed once more in front of him but no phone numbers. Not knowing what else to do, he hit redial.

Deaq's cell phone rang and he glanced at the name of the person calling him.

"**Van!"** He said excitedly into the phone. **"Where the hell are you!"**

There was no answer.

"**Van!"**

"Yeah, who is this?" Van had no idea who he was talking to.

"Van, it's me! What's going on? Where are you? ... Damn it's good to hear your voice." Deaq said breathing a sigh of relief. At least his partner was alive.

"I…I don't know…I…"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I… I think I was in an accident." Van said as he looked down at his ripped, bloody clothing, crawling out of the wreckage already fading from his confused mind.

"Yeah, we know." Deaq was worried, Van sounded confused. "Hey buddy, are you bleeding, are you hurt?"

"Yeah…I uh…I…uh…" Van tried to concentrate on talking to who ever was on the phone, but his mind kept drifting off and concentrating was next to impossible.

"Listen Van, you got to pay attention! Where are you? What canyon?"

"Do you know me?"

"Yeah… I know you." Deaq frowned as he listened to Van. It was obvious he had a head injury and was confused. He had to make him listen. "It's me, it's Deaq. Come on Van, hang with me."

"Deaq?" A face flashed in front of him for a second.

"Yeah partner."

"Partner?" Van's head started pounding as he tried to think. "I…I…I'm not feeling so good…I got to go…"

"**No! Don't hang up! Van! Don't ha…"**

The phone went dead and Deaq kept trying to call Van back but all he got was a message that the phone had been turned off.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Road Rage**

Chapter four

"**Damn!"**

Deaq quickly called Billie.

"**Billie, Van called me, he's alive!"** He blurted out.

"Yeah, I saw his phone on the GPS screen and tried to trace it."

Deaq could hear the relief in her voice that somehow Van had survived the accident.

"Could you get a location?"

"The signal kept dying out but at least we were able to get the canyon location. He's in a relatively small canyon east of Benedict Canyon. If he calls you again tell him to stay with the car, it'll be easier for us to find him. If he wanders off…" She didn't need to finish. They both knew if he wandered off the odds of finding him kept going down.

"Billie, he wasn't making sense, he's confused. He must have a head injury; he even asked if I knew him." Deaq interrupted her.

Billie took a deep breath. She and Deaq both knew the canyon was full of dangers, rattle snakes, mountain lions, and dangerous cliffs. It was especially dangerous to be wandering around lost at night. At night the canyon could get very cold and it was easy for someone injured to get hypothermia.

**Canyon 10:00PM**

Van sat beside a large rock shivering, he was miserable. He was in pain, scared and lost. But mostly he was lonely. He took out his cell phone and looked at it. He didn't know who the man at the other end was, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He hit redial.

"Van." Deaq answered on the first ring, he tried to stay calm. If Van was still confused he didn't want to scare him off.

"Deaq?"

"Yeah Van, it's me. Do you remember me now?"

"I think I talked to you before…"

"That's right, you did. I'm a friend of yours."

"Oh…" Van wasn't sure what to believe. He groaned in pain as he brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them trying to stay warm.

"Van, I know you're hurting and I know you're cold but you need to listen to me. I need you to stay with your car. Don't wander off. Do you understand?"

"My car…I don't…I'm not sure where it is."

"You walked away from your car?"

"I think so…I don't know…I…" Van put his hand up to his head, he felt like the top of it was going to blow off. "I…I can't think…Oh God I hurt all over." He moaned.

"I know buddy, but we're going to find you. Billie figured out what canyon you're in. It's only a matter of time before we find you."

"Billy? Who's he?"

"Billie's a girl Van, she's your boss."

"My boss?" A vision of a pretty dark haired woman flashed briefly in Van's head.

"Van, do you have any idea where you are?"

"No…I just walked… Please, I just want to go home…just want to go home." Van's voice trailed off.

Deaq's heart broke as he listened to Van. He sounded more like a lost kid then his partner of the last few years.

"Van, I want you to stay put, we'll find you. We'll get you home partner."

"I'm tired…I'm just so tired…" Van's eyes started to shut as he gave into his exhaustion and he started fumbling with the phone.

"**Van! Don't hang up!** Just put the phone down. We need the phone to find you."

Deaq was worried; he knew if Van had a serious head injury he shouldn't go to sleep, he might not wake up. But his pleading was in vain, Van hung up just before he drifted off to a restless sleep.

Deaq immediately dialed Billie.

"Billie did you get his location this time?"

"I'm sorry Deaq, the signal is so weak, it keeps coming and going. All I could get was he appears to be in the northwest section of the canyon."

"I'm heading there now Billie…We're going to find him Billie."

**A small house on the outskirts of L.A.**

Two men sat at the table drinking, their damaged blue Cadillac hidden behind the house.

"You know that guy you ran off the road might still be alive." Jeff Roberts told his drinking partner Todd Stone.

"No way. There's no way he could have survived that crash."

"Yeah, but what if he did."

"Well if he did, he won't last long. He has to be hurt bad, he'll never make it out of the canyon."

"But what if someone is looking for him?"

"Then they'll find a dead man. If he was still alive the mountain lions would have smelled the blood and finished him off by now."

"Well, I think we should go back there and make sure he's dead."

"What are you, fucking nuts! I'm not going back there…. Hell someone could see us."

"Well I'm not going down for attempted murder if someone finds him and he talks."

"What's he going to tell them? He never saw our license; we were never in front of him. All he can say is it was a blue Cadillac. This is L.A.; there are a thousand blue Cadillacs in and around L.A."

"But ours is damaged."

"Look, if you want to go back there go ahead, that's your business, but I'm not going." Stone downed his beer.

"I just might do that." Roberts got up, walked into the back room, and returned with a rifle. "If he's not dead…he will be."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Rage**

Chapter five

**10:00 AM the next morning **

Van woke up moaning. Every part of his body hurt. He slowly stretched his legs out and hissed in pain. His right leg felt like it was on fire. He put his hand over his wound and could actually feel the heat radiating off of it. He put his fingers between the ragged torn material and ripped it apart. He sucked in his breath when he saw the deep, infected cut, the edges red and hot. He next looked at the hole in his left arm which also throbbed with a dull pain. It too looked infected.

"Oh great." He said. _As if I don't have enough problems_.

Deaq had said he was suppose to stay with the car. He looked around; he had no idea what direction the car was in.

"Deaq." He said the name out loud. The name was beginning to sound familiar. The image of a black man flashed in front of him. But the man he saw was arguing with him and was holding a gun. He remembered hearing shots and seeing a blue car. Maybe Deaq wasn't his friend; maybe he was the one who had shot at him. Van squeezed his eyes shut. _Why can't I remember? _A tear of frustration ran down his face and he angrily wiped it away. He couldn't fall apart, he had to stay strong and find his way out of here…somehow. He tried to stand up but cried out in pain as he put pressure on his leg and hip.

"Oh man." He moaned leaning back. He looked around him hoping to find something to use as a crutch. He finally found an old dried up piece of wood which would have to do. Leaning on it, he managed to pull himself up. He stood still for a few minutes, waiting for the dizzy feeling to subside, and then headed off into the canyon.

**Four hours later**

Everything looked a like as he slowly hobbled along. Was he getting closer to the car or was he heading in the opposite direction? He had no idea. He tried to take a deep breath but ended up doubled over in pain. He wondered if his ribs were bruised or broken. What did it matter? All he knew was that the pain was paralyzing. He continued walking, then took out his cell phone. He needed company and all he had was the man at the other end of the line. He hit redial.

"Oh thank God Van I was worried." Deaq said relieved to hear from his partner.

"Where are you…I thought you were going to help me?"

Van sounded so lost.

"We will Van, I promise you, we will. The police are searching for your car and once we find that it's only a matter of time before we find you."

Van stopped walking, tears in his eyes as he looked around at the unfamiliar territory.

"Oh God Deaq I'm scared. I hurt so bad and …" His voice cracked.

"We're going to get you out of there buddy. Hang in there. What you need to do is see if you can find the road. If you can make it up to the road someone will see you."

Van looked around again. He had wandered so far off he had no idea where the road was. He stood there, his eyes welling up with tears of frustration.

"Van? Are you there?" Deaq was concerned. He didn't know how badly Van had been injured and knew they had to find him as soon as possible. Van's only lifeline was the phone and once that went dead…

"Yeah, I'm here." Van said as he began to walk slowly. Deaq told Van to hang up but to leave his phone on in order to conserve on the batteries. He'd call him in a little while and see if he managed to find a road.

**Forty five minutes later**

As Deaq speed dialed Van he tried to think of what to tell him to do. If Van still hadn't found a road then maybe it would be better if he stayed where he was. Once they found the car, the dogs should be able to track him, but if he kept walking, he'd only get further and further away. He had called Billie after he had hung up with Van and all she could tell him was that the police were in the canyon looking for the car. Unfortunately they couldn't use their search helicopters because the winds were too strong and it was too risky to attempt it.

"Van, did you find a road?"

"No."

Deaq could tell that he was getting discouraged.

"Van, listen to me. Maybe you should stay where you are. Since you're not sure where the road is, it's probably better to stay put. We'll come to you."

"Deaq … I just want to go home. I just want to get out of here." Van's voice cracked with emotion. _Yeah, I just want_ _to go home, but where was home?_

"I know partner, I know." He knew Van was frustrated and scared, and for all he knew he could be traveling in circles. "We're going to get you home partner, I promise you that."

"Hey…" Van looked off in the distance and could see a small trail of smoke. "There's someone camping down there." He said to Deaq.

Deaq sucked in his breath; he didn't know what to tell Van. He knew it could be a family on a camping trip or it could be drug runners who were known to frequent the canyons. If it was drug runners, Van could be in a lot of trouble if he wandered into their camp uninvited.

"Can you make out who it is?"

"Uh…" Van limped closer. "It looks like three guys on motorcycles." Sweat ran down Van's face, both from the heat and the infection in his body. It ran into his eyes and he wiped it away as he squinted at the campsite.

Deaq's heart started pounding. More then likely they were up to no good. He had to stop Van from walking into their camp.

"Don't go into the camp Van, you need to stay away from the camp. Do you understand, stay away from the camp."

Van stopped walking when he heard Deaq's voice. He wasn't sure what to do. Deaq sounded worried, but he wasn't even sure who Deaq was and if he could be trusted. Also he hadn't realized how thirsty he was and up ahead were people who could give him a drink and take him home.

When Van didn't answer Deaq began to worry.

"Did you hear me Van? Don't go into the camp."

"Maybe they can take me home." Van said as he started walking toward the camp. He stuck the phone in his pocket, the line still open.

"**Van! Van!...Damn!"** Deaq yelled into the phone, he could tell that the line was open and he prayed his partner would answer him. When he didn't, he ran his hand over his face in frustration and worry. Van could be walking into a potentially dangerous situation and there was nothing he could do but listen.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Road Rage**

Chapter six

The sound was muffled but Deaq could still hear everything over the open line as Van painfully limped into the camp. The men had their backs turned toward him as they sat around a campfire drinking and smoking.

"Hey." Van said softly. "Can you help me?"

All three men in the camp stood up and spun around, glaring at Van.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake, one of the men said angrily.

"I…uh." Van looked at them shaking his head slightly. "I'm…I'm not sure but … I think my name's Van."

"What the hell do you mean you **think** your name's Van? Are you that stupid that you don't even know your own name?"

The men laughed and walked closer.

"What the hell happened to you?" Miller said walking over to Van. "Were you in an accident?"

"I'm not sure… I think so."

"Were you or weren't you in an accident? It's not too difficult a question." Blake said mockingly.

Van tried to think clearly as everything around him started spinning. He remembered Deaq telling him to go back to his car, so he figured he must have been in an accident.

"Yeah, I was in an accident…Can you help me find my car?…I really need to go back to my car." Van began to sway slightly as the dizzy feeling started to return.

"You look like hell boy." Blake walked over and grabbed the crutch from Van and threw it down. Without its support Van crumbled to the ground, he cried out as he landed hard jarring his ribs.

_Deaq shut his eyes as he heard Van cry out over the phone. He didn't know whether to speak up or keep quiet. If they thought Van had been in an accident they might leave him alone figuring that he was no threat to them, but if they knew he had an open phone line in his pocket they could get suspicious, then who knew what they might do to him. He decided for now it would be best to keep quiet._

"You by yourself boy?" Woodward asked stepping forward.

"I don't know…" Van winced as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"How the hell can't you know if you're alone or not?"

Van put his hand up to his pounding head and tried to think.

"I…I don't remember."

"Maybe he has a concussion or something. I heard they can make you forget stuff." Miller said to his partner's. "You know dude, you look more dead then alive." He said looking down at Van's battered body.

"Can you take me to my car?... I need to go to my car." Van pleaded with Miller.

"What's in it for us?" Blake asked.

Van reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet.

"I don't know how much I have but I'll pay you."

"You're damn right you'll pay us." Woodward grabbed the wallet from Van's hand. "Now let's see." He took Van's money and credit cards from the wallet. "What else you got boy?" He began frisking Van, taking his watch, ring, and necklace. "Hey, what's this?" Woodward pulled Van's gun from his waistband. "What the hell are you doing with a gun? You planning on robbing us?"

"No!" Van shook his head. "No…I just want to go home."

_Deaq took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He never felt so helpless. He could hear Van and the men and could picture everything that was happening, but he couldn't do anything to help him._

"I asked you a question, what are you doing with a gun? You a cop, or are you here to steal our stash?"

When Van didn't answer immediately, Blake reached down and roughly pulled him to his feet. Van grunted in pain as he tried to stand on one leg, his arm wrapped tight around his sore ribs.

"You a cop?" Blake pointed the gun at Van's head. "I asked you a question …answer me or I'll blow your brains out."

_Deaq knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to risk speaking up or Van would be killed._

"Hey Van! Yo Van you there!" Deaq yelled into the phone hoping they would hear him.

"What the hell's that?" Woodward said as he heard Deaq's voice.

"It's his cell phone." Miller said as he removed the phone from Van's pocket.

Blake took the phone from Miller and then put his finger up to his mouth telling them to be quiet. He held the phone up to Van's ear keeping it slightly away so he could hear also.

"Yeah." Van said.

"Yo Van what the hell happened? I got disconnected for a while."

"Deaq?" Van asked, relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Yeah man. You got my weed ready for pickup?" Deaq held his breath praying that Van would go along with him.

"I think…I think it was in my car." Van was confused and wasn't sure what was happening but some instinct told him to play along with what ever Deaq was saying.

"Well go get it, my party's tonight."

"I…I was in an accident."

"Accident!"

"Yeah."

"Well, get my stuff out of the car before the cops get there."

"I'm not sure where the car is."

"You don't know! Hey, I already paid for the goods! You're going to have to stand good for it. You're going to owe me big time."

Blake had heard enough and pulled the phone away and put it up to his ear.

"Who is this?" Blake asked.

"Back atcha pal. Who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business. Your friend wandered into our camp. He's been in some kind of an accident or something."

"Where's his car?"

"Don't know, I don't think he does either."

"Oh great."

"Hey man, if you're hurting I can maybe set you up." Blake said hoping to make some quick bucks.

"How do I know you're not a narc?"

"How do I know you're not?"

Deaq gave a little laugh.

"Guess we're both screwed. Can you put my man back on?"

Blake handed the phone to Van, but he still stood next to him listening.

"Hey buddy, maybe you can get your friend to help you find your car." Deaq hoped the men would help Van find his car in the hopes of getting the marijuana they thought was in it. It would only be a matter of time before the police found the wreckage and hopefully Van would be there when they did. It was a long shot but it was the only shot he had.

"I'll ask him."

Before anything else could be spoken Blake grabbed the phone and hung up.

_Deaq hoped at least now the men Van was with wouldn't think he was a cop but only another dealer and wouldn't have any reason to hurt him, at least not right away. He quickly dialed Billie and filled her in on the latest._

**The canyon at the location of the accident**

Roberts parked his car and climbed down the steep embankment where Van's car had gone off. Most of the jeep was hidden behind a large rock and at first he had difficulty locating it. _No one could have survived_ _this_ he thought as he leaned down and looked in the window expecting to see a body.

"**Damn!"** He shouted when he saw the car was empty. Looking down he saw drops of blood leading off into the canyon. He hung his rifle over his shoulder and began following the blood trail.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Road Rage**

Chapter seven

**Campsite**

"Well I guess you're one of us bro." Miller said handing Van a beer who accepted it then painfully limped over to a rock and sat down.

"Thanks." He said as he gulped down the beer, thankful for something to quench his thirst. As the liquid hit his stomach he bent over as a searing pain shot through him.

"Man, you really are hurting dude." Milller was actually beginning to feel bad for the man sitting in front of him.

Blake looked over at Woodward.

"Hey, if this guy had a load of drugs in his car…"

Blake didn't need to continue his statement, Woodward knew what he was thinking.

"I'm right with you buddy."

"The dude's not going to be any help finding the car." Blake looked over at Van who was still doubled over in pain. "Hell he isn't even sure what happened to him."

"What are we going to do with him?"

Blake gave a little laugh.

"That boy ain't going nowhere in the condition he's in. He looks pretty busted up inside. I say we leave him and go find his stash."

"Sounds good."

**A short time later back at the Candy Store**

Billie dialed Deaq's cell.

"Deaq?"

"Yeah Billie, you got anything?"

"They spotted Van's car. Where are you?"

Deaq looked around; he could understand why Van had gotten lost. Everything looked the same.

"I really have no idea Billie."

"Okay, just head to the east side of the canyon. You'll eventually see the flashing lights. I'll meet you there."

**Forty five minutes later**

Deaq finally found his way through the winding roads and pulled up behind one of the many police cars that littered the roadside. There was hardly any indication of an accident and looking over the side of the canyon wall Deaq understood why it took so long to find Van's car. It lay hidden behind a large boulder, only a hint of yellow could be seen. He slid down the steep side of the canyon and walked over to Billie who was standing next to the jeep.

Deaq winced when he looked in the car and saw all the blood smeared on the shattered glass. He found Van's torn and bloody jacket at the side of the car and picked it up. He gripped it tightly in his hand as he looked out over the canyon; it was all he had of his partner.

"We got to find him soon Billie. He's all mixed up; he doesn't know who he is or what happened."

"We will Deaq." Billie said hoping she was right. At least they now had found the car and had a place to begin their search.

"We might have another problem." A member of the search and rescue team said walking over, his search dog anxiously pulling on his leash. "Your friend walked out of here, but someone's trailing him." He said as he pointed to two sets of bloody footprints.

"Maybe someone came across the wreckage and is following him in order to help him." One of the officers at the scene said as he walked over.

"I doubt that. The odds of someone accidentally wandering across this wreckage is almost zero. It's too hidden from the road." Billie said looking off in the direction the footprints were headed.

"You're thinking the person that ran Van off the road maybe came back to finish the job?" Deaq said.

"Could be."

"Oh that's just great." Deaq said angrily as he followed Billie's gaze. "Not only does Van have to deal with the drug dealers he's with, but now he might have the jerk that ran him off the road stalking him."

"Oh it gets worse then that." The search and rescue member said. "These tracks are hard enough to follow as it is on the hard ground and if it rains…" He pointed to the sky which had suddenly darkened as rain clouds moved into the area.

"This is getting better and better." Deaq said sarcastically as he picked up a stone and tossed it angrily at a rock in the distance. "Van's injured and could be bleeding to death, one of the dealers that found him now has his phone so we can't even get in touch with him, and now he has some psycho following him. He has three strikes against him already."

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

**Road Rage**

Chapter eight

**Canyon 7:00 PM**

"Well I say we head out now. The sooner we find his car the better. We don't know how long it's been since the accident and there could be people out looking for him. They find the car, we lose the dope." Blake said to Woodward.

"I'm with ya partner."

"Hey Miller." Blake called over to Miller who stood looking down at Van. "We're going to go see if we can find this dude's car."

Miller glanced up at Blake then looked back down at Van and shook his head.

"This guy don't look too good. Maybe we could drop him off in town some where."

"How the hell are we going to do that? He's too weak to stay on a bike." Woodward said.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on us Miller." Blake walked over.

"Blake, you know if we leave him here he's as good as dead. The nights are freezing, not to mention the place is crawling with rattlers… He's busted up real bad too."

"Hey." Blake held up his hand then walked back over toward Woodward. "That ain't our problem. Our problem is that if anyone comes looking for him they find us, and if they find us we're in big trouble. I'm not letting someone I don't even know get me busted."

Miller reluctantly agreed. He didn't like the idea of leaving a hurt man to fend for himself, but he knew he and his friends were wanted by the law and they had to come first.

Blake took out Van's credit cards.

"Here…" He handed the cards to Miller. "Woody and I are going to go find his car. You go into town, drop your bike off at Mac's, get the car and pick up some supplies. Meanwhile we'll get his dope and meet you there. Then we'll all head out to Jerry's and lay low for awhile till the cops get tired of looking for us."

Miller glanced down at Van who seemed oblivious to everything they were saying. He sat with his head back, eyes closed; relieved that the pain he had felt earlier was beginning to ease up. Van swallowed hard realizing his life line to Deaq had been cut off. He still wasn't quite sure who Deaq was but he wanted to believe he was really a friend and right now he just needed to hear a friendly voice. His body was burning up with fever and he knew he was in deep trouble and likely wouldn't get out of the canyon alive.

While Blake and Woodward packed their gear in the small trunk on the back of their bikes, Miller knelt next to Van. He put two bottles of beer and a couple joints of marijuana next to him with some matches.

"Here buddy, this ought to make you feel a little better." He lit one of the joints, took a couple of drags on it, then handed it to Van.

When Van touched the joint an image flashed in his mind of he and a black man holding guns on two men with a trunk load of drugs. He squeezed his eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through his head as the image slowly faded. _Was the black man Deaq? And_ _why were we holding guns on the two men? _He wondered.

"Thanks." Van said. For some reason he felt guilty as he put the joint to his lips and sucked deeply. As the smoke hit his lungs he started coughing, then bent over in pain as his injured ribs protested. "Oh God." He moaned shivering from the pain and cold.

"We're out of here Miller." Blake shouted over as he and Woodward got on their bikes and sped off.

Miller reached in his pocket and handed Van some pills in a small vial.

"Save this for when the pain gets too much to handle." He said as he got up, got on his bike and with one last glance back at Van took off in the opposite direction of Blake and Woodward.

Van blinked back tears as he watched him go. Now he was truly all alone. No phone to call Deaq, and no gun in case the pain became too unbearable. It was starting to get dark and he dreaded the cold, lonely, night ahead.

**Search team - later in the evening**

Deaq wished he had a heavier jacket on but then immediately felt guilty as he fingered Van's jacket which he still had with him realizing that Van didn't have any jacket to keep out the cold. He looked around and noticed how the search group seemed to have closed ranks as if to borrow each other's body heat. He walked over to Billie.

"You okay Billie?"

"Yeah." She said her arms wrapped around herself trying to stay warm. "I never realized how cold these canyons get at night…Van must be freezing." Her voice cracked as she said the last sentence.

"We're going to find him Billie." He said reassuringly to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, trying to keep her warm.

"I know Deaq." She glanced at him and even in the darkness he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Billie was strong and she rarely showed her emotions. He looked at the blackness in front of him, illuminated only by the searchers flashlights. His partner was out there somewhere, lost, hurt and scared, not even knowing who he was. A brief image of Van lying dead with mountain lions ripping him apart flashed in his mind. He shook the image out of his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted but he wasn't going to stop searching till they found his partner. Dead or alive, they were going to bring him home.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Road Rage **

Chapter nine

**Early the next morning **

Van woke up still huddled in the tight ball he had fallen asleep in while trying to stay warm. Even though he was freezing sweat ran down his face from the infection in his body. He tried to stretch out and groaned when every part of his body protested. His ribs were killing him and it was getting harder and harder to get a decent breath. He tried standing but soon found out that was a bad idea. His leg couldn't support his weight and he collapsed back to the ground. He found one of the bottles of beer that Miller had left for him and drained it, hoping to ease a little of his pain. Finally he managed to crawl over to the stick he was using as a crutch and pulled himself up. _Well now that I'm up, what do I do?_ He wondered. He stood quietly for a moment trying to think. During the night flashes of memories came back to him in dreams. He once more remembered a black man, but this time there were two black men. One he remembered dying in his arms. The grief of that moment had come back to him and he had awoken briefly tears streaming down his face. Then he remembered another black man. He remembered arguing with the man but he also remembered a deep kind of friendship with him as well. _Was that Deaq? _He thought so but wasn't sure. Deaq had said he would find him and everything would be okay. He wondered if Deaq was still looking for him. Van looked around at the empty canyon and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He reached in his pocket and took out the pills Miller had given him. Another image flashed in his mind of him handing a pretty dark haired woman a badge or something and she locking it in a safe. _Why would she do that?_ _And what was the badge? Am I some kind of a cop?_ He squeezed his eyes shut as another pain shot through his head. He was tempted to take the pills but he put them back in his pocket, he figured he'd try and hold off on taking them as long as possible, but if the pain got too bad he knew he wouldn't hesitate. He had no idea what kind of pills they were but he was probably going to die anyway and why not make it a little less painful.

**Near the wreckage site**

Blake and Woodward could see flashing lights off in the distance.

"Great! The cops must have found the car." Blake said as they stopped their bikes far enough away that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Yeah well, let's get the hell out of here before they spot us."

They turned and slowly drove off trying to keep their dust trail as small as possible. Hopefully if the cops spotted them they would think they were just bikers out having fun and not wanted by the law. When they had driven far enough away and were sure that the cops couldn't see them they stopped.

"I got an idea." Blake said. "If that guy had a car full of dope, he might have more at his house."

"Yeah well how are we going to find out where that is?"

Blake smiled as he took out Van's wallet and looked through it for his driver's license. When he found it, he looked at the address, then stuck it angrily back in the wallet.

"What's wrong?" Woodward asked.

"It's a route number."

"Well that's the end of that idea."

"Not necessarily. Let's go back to where we left him."

"Hey, the dude doesn't even know his name for sure, how the hell is he going to be able to tell us where he lives?"

"Maybe he can't, but I'm hoping his friend can." Blake said as he held up Van's cell phone.

**Later in the afternoon**

Blake and Woodward arrived at their campsite but Van was no longer there. They looked around and soon found him. He had wandered a short distance over to a steep cliff and was sitting in the shade at the bottom of it.

"Hey buddy." Blake said as they got off their motorcycles and walked over to him.

"Hey." Van gave them a small nervous smile, he wasn't happy to see them. Maybe if Miller was with them he would have felt differently. Miller at least appeared to be a little sympathetic but he knew these two men didn't give a damn about him.

"We need a little info from you." Woodward said.

Van looked at them confused. What information could he possibly give them?

"We need to know where you live."

"I…I don't know…I can't remember."

"Well maybe your buddy does." Blake took out the phone and hit redial. He hoped the man at the other end was a friend of the man in front of him and wouldn't want him hurt.

"Van!" Deaq answered immediately.

"Yeah, your buddy's here."

Deaq held up his hand stopping the search party and silencing them while he talked.

"What's going on? Put Van on."

"He's uh…not feeling so well."

Deaq glanced at Billie and she could see the worry on his face. Could Van already be dead?

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where your friend lives."

"And why should I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't, your friend is going to be feeling a lot worse then he is already."

"How do I know that he's even there?"  
Blake held the phone out to Van.

"Deaq?"

"Yeah buddy it's me. How are you doing?"

"Not so good."

Blake pulled the phone away.

"Now tell me where he lives."

"I'm not sure." As Deaq talked he motioned for someone to give him a pen and pad. When he had one he quickly wrote down what was happening and gave it to Billie.

"You're not sure?" Blake backhanded Van hard across his face. Van grunted in pain and fell to his side.

"You're friend is looking worse by the minute." Blake said as he kicked Van in the stomach. Van cried out and started groaning as he drew his legs up toward his chest.

"Oh God Deaq tell him." He moaned through bloody teeth.

Deaq shut his eyes and gripped the phone tight as he heard his partner being beaten.

Billie quickly wrote an address on the note pad and handed it back to Deaq.

"Okay, okay!" Deaq yelled into the phone, he prayed that by giving them an address they would leave his partner alone.

"He lives at 1282 Oak Ridge Drive."

"You better be telling us the truth or we're coming back here and putting your friend out of his misery."

"I'm telling you the truth…Please just don't hurt him anymore." Deaq's voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.

There was no answer as the phone went dead.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Road Rage**

Chapter ten

Deaq slowly lowered the phone as he looked off into the distance his face etched with worry. They were getting closer to Van but would they get there in time. Billie put her hand on his shoulder.

"The address I gave you is a house owned by the department. I'll call in and let them know what's going on and then when those men get there they'll be picked up. Hopefully we can get Van's exact location from them."

"They were hurting him Billie. We don't even know if he'll even be alive when we get there." Deaq's eyes filled up with tears of frustration and worry and he turned away from Billie not wanting her to see.

"Don't you go giving up Deaq." She said as she spun him around to face her. "Van needs us to be strong, he needs us to find him, and we're going to."

**At the bottom of the cliff**

Van lay on his side his arms wrapped tight around his ribs. He couldn't believe he could feel this much pain and still be conscious. His vision was blurred as he watched Blake and Woodward take off on their bikes. _So this is it, this is how I'm going to die_ He knew the odds of making it through another night were slim. He wished Blake had just shot him and gotten it over with. He tried to sit up but the effort proved too much. Blackness overtook him and he gave into the welcoming darkness.

**An hour later**

Billie's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it. She talked for a short while then handed the phone over to Hollowell, the head of the search and rescue team. She then looked at Deaq.

"They think they know where Van is. Someone using his credit card was picked up by store security. The police took him into custody and he cooperated with them. He gave them a description of the area where he had left Van. Now all we can do is hope Van's still there or that he didn't stray too far from the area. We're going to find him Deaq." She said giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Let's just hope it's in time."

Hollowell handed the phone back to Billie.

"The area they described is about an hour and a half due east of here."

"Well let's get moving!" Deaq shouted as he started running with the others toward Van's location

**At the cliff**

Van slowly opened his eyes amazed that he was still alive. He lay still for a few minutes then slowly and painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the pills Wilson had given him. He looked at them in his hand as more images flashed through his mind. He was now pretty sure that Deaq was a friend and could be trusted. He also thought he might work or had worked in law enforcement with Deaq but everything was still fuzzy. Looking at the pills in his hand he felt guilty that he even considered taking them. But the pain was overwhelming and he popped them in his mouth washing them down with the last swallow of beer he had. He had just leaned back waiting for the pills to take effect when a gunshot rang out and the dirt in front of him shot up in the air as the bullet plowed into it. He quickly tried to pull his legs out of the line of fire but he wasn't fast enough. He screamed in pain as a bullet tore into his already injured leg. Van looked up and off in the distance he could see a man walking slowly toward him, a rifle held out in front of him. He scrambled for cover behind an outcropping of rocks. His heart pounded, sending the drugs racing through his system. He shut his eyes, grateful that the drugs were already taking an edge off of his pain, but the byproduct was that he was also starting to hallucinate. Colors and faces flashed in front of his eyes. Something inside of him screamed at him that he was in danger and that he had to move, and move quick, or he was dead. He looked up at the side of the cliff and started climbing.

Roberts smiled to himself as he walked toward Van. He had told Stone that the man they had run off the road might still be alive and he was right. _Well he won't be for long _he thought. He had no idea if the man could identify them but why take the chance. He had no qualms about killing him; after all to him it would be the same as shooting a deer or an injured dog, and there was no way he was going to rot in jail for running him off the road. Hell why worry he thought, they'll never find his body out here anyway. Yeah, he was going to enjoy this he thought as he watched Van painfully scramble up the side of the canyon. He raised his rifle and looked through the scope at his prey.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Road Rage**

Chapter eleven

"That sounded like a gunshot!" Deaq said looking anxiously around as the sound echoed through the canyon.

"Deaq, don't jump to conclusions, it could just be someone target shooting." Billie said trying to calm him even though her own heart was pounding with fear and worry for Van.

"Or those dealers could have decided to get rid of him. Or who knows, maybe who ever it is that is following him caught up with him."

"Deaq we don't know that. We got to believe Van is going to be okay. We got to hold it together until we learn differently." She could tell Deaq was ready to lose it.

Hollowell walked over.

"We should be in the area in about ten minutes."

He too had heard the shots and could see the anxiety on their faces.

**The cliff**

Van kept climbing up the side of the canyon. The pills had done their job and had taken away most of the pain. He looked down at his pursuer, his eyes widening in disbelief. The man had divided himself into four identical likenesses. Van squeezed his eyes shut and looked again. For a few seconds there was only one man but soon he had once more transformed himself into four. Van knew the pills were affecting his mind and he tried his best to fight them, but it was impossible. More and more hallucinations flashed in front of him. He wondered what Miller had given him as he continued climbing. Finally he reached a large boulder which hung out over the canyon. He climbed onto it and stood up making himself an easy target without even realizing it.

Roberts looked up at Van. _What the hell is he doing?_ He wondered as he watched Van stand perfectly still on the boulder and look out over the canyon_. Why this isn't even going to be fun, it's_ _going to be too easy_. He raised his rifle and put the crosshairs on Van's forehead, but hesitated. He decided to enjoy himself first. He lowered the rifle and squeezed off a shot which impacted on the rock right next to Van. Van glanced down at him but didn't move. Roberts looked through the scope on his rifle. _He looks_ _like hell _He could see that Van's right pant's leg and left arm were saturated with blood. Dried blood also covered the side of his face. It was amazing he was still standing. Roberts fired again, this time grazing Van's side. The bullet caused Van to stagger a little but he still didn't go for cover. Instead he touched the new wound then looked at the blood on his hand as if he didn't know what it was.

He had felt the slight sting in his side as the bullet grazed him, but the pain quickly past as he looked out over the canyon. It was beautiful he thought as he watched the clouds change colors right in front of him. Red, blue, yellow, it was amazing he thought. _Why didn't I ever notice this before?_ He looked up as a hawk flew near him. He could swear that the bird looked down and smiled at him. He smiled back and started walking toward the edge of the boulder. _I bet I can fly higher then you_ he thought as he put his hand up and gave a small wave to the bird.

"Hey wait!" He shouted to it as it flew away.

**Search Party**

"There, up ahead!" Hollowell said as he pointed toward the cliff.

"What the hell is he doing!" Deaq asked as he started running faster toward the cliff with the rest of the search party right behind him. **"Van! Van stay still, don't move!"** His heart pounded as he watched his partner moving closer and closer to the edge of the boulder. Billie was right beside him but instead of looking at Van her eyes searched the nearby area for who ever had fired the gunshot they had heard. She pulled her gun out when she saw a man hiding in the rocks, his rifle pointed at Van.

"**Deaq! Gun!" **She shouted a warning to him.

Deaq pulled out his own gun as he glanced at Billie to see where she was looking.

"**Police! Freeze!"** Billie yelled as the other officers also pulled out their guns.

Roberts ignored Billie as he raised his rifle.

"**Van look out!"** Deaq shouted, but Van only looked down at him and smiled.**  
**"Hey." Van raised his arm and waved at Deaq oblivious to the danger.

"**Police! Freeze!"** Billie once more shouted to Roberts but he ignored her determined to finish the job. Billie had no choice, she fired. Robert's rifle flew from his hands as Billie's bullet shattered his wrist. He tried to run but was easily overtaken by the police. They then could turn their attention to Van. The search team started moving toward him but Billie stopped them when she noticed him move closer to the edge apparently frightened by them.

When they stopped Deaq continued forward, he had to gain Van's trust.

"Vanyou got to come down buddy, you got to step back from the edge." He then glanced over at Billie. "What the hell do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know. Either he's delirious or on some kind of drug."

Van looked down at Deaq.

"Hey, I know you, you're Deaq." He then looked down at Billie and broke into a big smile when he recognized her

"Hey Billie." He yelled as he put up his hand.

She smiled back at him then looked over at Deaq, her face etched with worry. Deaq walked a little closer.

"That's right, I'm Deaq. I told you I would come. Now you got to come down buddy."

"But it's so nice up here." Van once more looked out over the canyon.

"It's nice down here too."

"Yeah, but the colors Deaq, you wouldn't believe the colors. It's so… beautiful." Van looked up at the sky and put his arms out at his sides.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm going to fly. I always wanted to fly and now I can."

Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat. Van had said it so casually like all he was going to do was go for a walk, not jump off a high cliff.

"You don't want to do that Van." Deaq said as he slowly started climbing toward Van trying not to alarm him.

"Why not? He told me I could."

"Who Van, who told you?" He said as he continued climbing.

Van put his hand up to his head.

"I heard his voice." Van tapped on the side of his head. "In here."

"Whose voice did you hear Van?" Deaq edged slowly closer, being very careful not to spook Van.

"I'm not sure…I think it was God." He frowned as he tried to think.

"Well…" Deaq climbed up onto the boulder but stayed far enough away so he wouldn't frighten him. "I think I want to fly with you."

"Sure." Van stepped closer to the edge. "I'll go first and show you how."

"**No!"**

Van looked back at Deaq who put his hand out toward Van, but didn't move.

"We need to go together Van."

Deaq finally could get a good look at his partner and couldn't believe he was still on his feet. His body was covered in blood and bruises. He winced as he looked at Van's leg; his entire leg was covered in blood causing the material to cling to it. His face was pale and covered in sweat, dry blood matted his hair to the side of his head. He looked terrible but at least he was alive.

"It's good to see you partner."

"Yeah." Van smiled. "You too."

"Why don't you come over here and we'll talk a little." Deaq tried to sound calm as he tried to talk Van into moving away from the edge.

Van looked back out over the canyon, then looked at Deaq, then back at the canyon.

"We can talk later." He said as he walked to the edge, put his arms out and stepped off of the boulder.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Road Rage**

Chapter twelve

Deaq dived toward Van as soon as he turned around and caught him by the back of his collar. The sudden stop flung Van back hard against the side of the boulder and he hung like a rag doll from his partner's hands. Deaq could feel himself slowly being pulled toward the edge as he tried to hang onto his partner.

"**Let me go!"** Van yelled as he tried to look up at Deaq.

"**Van listen to me!** I'm your friend, I'm trying to help you… Hold still, I'll pull you up."

"**No!** **Let me go**!...I'll show you I can fly." Van tried to wiggle free.

"**Hold still!" **Deaq shouted as he felt Van's shirt slowly slipping from his grasp. Images of his partner falling to his death flashed through Deaq's mind as he tried to anchor himself and hold onto him. "Oh God partner, please hold still." He said through teeth clenched tight with the exertion of holding Van's weight.

"**No!** I need to fly." Van screamed back at Deaq tears streaming down his face as he continued struggling to free himself. In his mind he thought that if he could fly the pain wouldn't come back.

By now Deaq was only holding onto Van's shirt by his fingertips, his own eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't lose his partner, not now, not when they finally had gotten him back. He could feel himself slipping across the boulder being pulled closer to the edge. _If you go, I go _He knew there was no way he was letting go. If Van went over, he'd go with him. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer he felt someone grab his legs, stopping him from sliding forward. Then someone ran over to him and secured Van with a rope. When he was certain his partner wouldn't fall he left go and lay on the boulder taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He knew they were far from out of the woods and Van's condition could deteriorate but at least they had him now and could make sure he didn't hurt himself further.

When they pulled Van up he lay on his back looking over at Deaq who could see the fear and betrayal in his eyes.

"I thought I could trust you!" He said as he wiped at his tears. "Why didn't you let me go? I could have gotten away from all this pain if you had just left me go."

"You can trust me Van. I'm your partner, your friend."

"No you're not my friend! If you were you would have left me go."

Billie walked over and knelt down next to Van.

"Van you would have died if Deaq had left go of you." She said as she took some cool water from one of the search member's canteen and poured it onto a cloth. Once the cloth was wet she laid it gently over Van's forehead trying to cool him off. Van's breaths came in short little gasps as he looked up at Billie.

"Billie?" He said softly.

"Yeah Van it's me." She smiled down at him.

"Billie…why is Deaq trying to hurt me?"

"He isn't Van." She blinked back tears as she looked into his fever and drug glazed eyes and pushed his hair out of them. "Deaq's your partner, he cares about you. We both do."

"But…but he wouldn't have stopped me if he gave a damn about me, he would have left me go. I just wanted to go…I just **needed** to go…" Van's voice cracked as he thought about the pain that could return at any moment now that he couldn't fly away from it.

Billie picked up Van's hand.

"We're going to help you get away from the pain Van. There are paramedics here to help you, but you need to let them look at your injuries."

"No…no…" Van shook his head back and forth his eyes wild with fear.

Deaq reached over and put his hand on Van's arm.

"You've been hurt buddy, and they only want to help you."

Van looked at Deaq, a single tear ran down his face as he pulled his arm away.

"Get away from me….You're my partner, I thought I could trust you."

"You **can** trust me Van."

"Then tell them to go away. Tell them to just leave me alone."

Deaq swallowed hard when he saw the distrust in Van's eyes. He knew Van was mixed up and didn't know what he was saying, but it still hurt to think that his partner didn't trust him and was even frightened of him.

"I can't Van. They're here to help you." He stepped back so the paramedics could move in to work on Van.

"Please Deaq." Van looked at Deaq, his eyes pleading with him to stop them.

Deaq had to turn away as he felt a twinge of guilt. He knew Van was confused and scared but watching his partner beg him to help and knowing there was nothing he could do was tearing him apart.

Van fought them at first but finally gave into exhaustion and passed out. One of the paramedics, Juan, worked on his head and arm wound, while the other one, Kirk, examined his leg. Kirk took a scissors out of his bag and cut away the bloody material around Van's leg. Billie and Deaq both glanced at each other when they saw the damage done to his leg. One of the holes in Van's leg was bright red, pus and dried blood covered the jagged cut. It was obviously badly infected it. Kirk took out a small sterile knife and lanced the wound, blood and pus poured out of it. He next took out an antibiotic solution and poured it over the wound, cleaning it the best he could. Next he checked the gun shot wound in his leg. The bullet was in too deep and he thought it best to leave it as it was until they could get Van to a hospital. He cleaned it then wrapped both wounds tightly with clean gauze.

"What do you think?" Billie asked him when he was finished.

"It's hard to say. The deep puncture wound is the one that concerns me the most. It's badly infected and all that infection has been going through his system for who knows how long. Hopefully it hasn't damaged any of his organs. The bullet wound seems to be confined to his muscle and I'm fairly certain it didn't hit the bone. The best I could do was clean it and keep my eye on it till we get him to a hospital."

While Kirk worked, Juan wrapped a clean cloth around Van's head and arm. He also cleaned the bloody cuts on his hands and body then started him on an IV drip for infection and dehydration.

As they were working on Van the rest of the search and rescue team fashioned a makeshift stretcher and when the paramedics were finished they placed Van on it.

"If only we could get a helicopter in here." One of the men said as he picked up the front of the litter.

"The way these winds pick up around here it would be way too dangerous." His buddy said as he picked up the other end. "These winds would pull a helicopter right into the ground." He looked down at Van. "I just hope he can hold on till we get him to the road."

"Hey I know we're all tired, but we got to get moving. We need to get this man to a hospital as soon as we can." Kirk said as he checked Van's IV before they started off.

**Later**

They were almost to the roadway when Van suddenly woke up screaming in agony, the palms of his hands pressed tight against the sides of his head.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Road Rage**

Chapter thirteen

They quickly put the stretcher down as the paramedics ran over to check on him. A thin trail of blood ran out of his left ear.

"What the hell is going on?" Deaq asked anxiously.

"He's hemorrhaging inside his head. There not much we can do for him here." The paramedics stood up. **"We got to move!"** He shouted to the group.

They started running toward the roadway where they had already called for an ambulance to meet them.

"You're going to be okay partner; everything's going to be okay." Deaq kept yelling words of encouragement to Van as he ran next to the stretcher. Van now lay on the stretcher staring at the sky, blood now trickling from his ear and his nose, a glazed look in his eyes.

Tears ran down Billie's face as she ran on the other side of the stretcher, she knew Van was dying.

"Can't you do something for him?" She said as she wiped away the tears.

No, he needs to be in a hospital." Kirk shouted over to her as they started climbing up the steep canyon wall.

Once they got to the top Deaq bit his lip trying to hold back his own tears as he looked at Van. A small pool of blood made a halo around his head. The paramedic quickly examined Van before putting him in the ambulance. Billie and Deaq both wanted to go with him but only one would be allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance due to the small space. Billie told Deaq to go, knowing it might be the last time he saw his partner alive. Deaq jumped in the back and sat to the side as the paramedics continued to work on Van.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry…" Deaq kept chanting as the ambulance sped away. He reached out and took Van's hand and squeezed it, there was no response. "Please partner don't do this to me." He said finally letting the tears run down his face. "I need ya partner, don't you go leaving me. Do you hear me?" He said leaning closer. "Don't you leave me."

Kirk hooked Van up to another IV then shined a light into Van's eyes and moved it back and forth, but he only continued staring straight ahead. Kirk glanced at his partner with a grim look.

"What!" Deaq said noticing the look. "What's wrong?" His heart pounded in his chest, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Look…we won't know anything till he gets examined by a doctor."

"I saw the look you gave your partner…What are you thinking?"

Kirk glanced back at his partner, then looked at Deaq.

"His eyes aren't responding to the light."

"Well, what does that mean?" Deaq asked, his face etched with worry.

Kirk hesitated answering him.

"What does it mean?" Deaq repeated, now knowing the answer was definitely going to be bad news.

"First off, it might not mean anything." Kirk said, he wanted to give Deaq a little hope to hang onto. "It could be the effect of what ever he's on … drugs can do a lot to your system, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or he could have a major bleed out in his brain. If that's the case… he could have severe brain damage." Kirk decided it was best to be honest with Deaq. He needed to prepare himself for the possibility that Van might not come out of this, or if he did, he might not be the man they knew.

Deaq could only nod, he didn't trust his voice.

Juan reached over and put his hand on Deaq's shoulder.

"We will pray it's the drugs and not something more serious."

Deaq blinked back tears as he gave Juan a small smile. Yeah, they would pray, but would it do any good he thought as he looked down at Van's pale face. _Oh God why_ _can't they go faster. _He knew ever minute was precious. The sooner they got Van to the hospital the sooner the doctors could try to help him. But what if they couldn't help him? What if Van was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a coma, or regain consciousness only to have severe brain damage? He knew his partner wouldn't want to live like that. _But will I be able to pull the plug?_ No one had any idea where either his mother or father was. Van seldom talked about his mother and his father could be anywhere now that he was free from prison. Trying to find him would be next to impossible since he and Van had lost contact a while back. No, it would probably be up to him and Billie.

Deaq's fear and worry was slowly being replaced by a deep anger. He and Van had been in many life threatening situations before due to their jobs but had always survived. But now would something as stupid and senseless as road rage end up killing one of them?

He looked down at Van's blank eyes.

"I know you're in there somewhere partner, and I know you've been through tougher spots then this. This is just a walk in the park. No problem, right?" Deaq turned Van's head toward him. **"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"** He shouted in Van's face.

"Hey!" Juan reached out to pull him away but Kirk shook his head no. He knew Deaq was just trying to break through to Van anyway he could.

"I can't believe you're going to let some low life scum take you down. I thought you were stronger then that. The partner I thought I knew wouldn't let it end like this. He'd fight with everything he had rather then let the slimeball win. You know what Van…you're a coward if you're just going to lie there and do nothing. You ain't the man I thought you were. I'm ashamed to call you my partner." Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat as he said the last sentence, tears welled up in his eyes. _Come on partner, say_ _something. You going to let me talk to you like that? Get mad, yell at me. Come on buddy I need ya. I need you by my side, we're partners remember?_

Deaq looked at the paramedics hopefully as a single tear ran down Van's cheek. He had heard him and had reacted, there was still hope he could get through this.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Road Rage**

Chapter fourteen

"He heard me!" Deaq glanced at the paramedics then looked back down at Van. "You heard me partner! I know you did!"

Kirk put his hand on Deaq's arm.

"I hope to God you're right … but it could just be an involuntary reaction. I'm sorry but you got to realize that."

Deaq shook his head, keeping his eyes on Van.

"I told him I was embarrassed to be his partner and he reacted to that … I hurt his feelings and he reacted." Deaq wasn't about to let anyone tell him his partner didn't hear him. He knew he had.

"Look, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You're friend has a bad head injury, not to mention numerous other serious injuries. I'm worried he might not…"

"He's going to make it." Deaq cut him off. "You don't know him like I do. He's been shot, knifed, and even poisoned and he always pulled through. You'll see, this isn't going to stop him."

Kirk glanced at Juan and shook his head sadly. He knew Deaq was hanging onto any little thread of hope that his partner was going to be okay. He hoped Deaq was right, but he had seen too many people with fewer injuries then Van had die and he knew how devastating it could be to get your hopes up only to have them smashed.

Forty five minutes later they pulled into the hospital and Van was rushed into the emergency room. Billie quickly parked her car outside and ran in to be with Deaq. She quickly grabbed his arm when she saw him trying to fight his way into the examining room.

"Deaq, you got to let them do their job."

"But I got to be with him Billie. I got to make him hold on."

When Deaq turned toward her she visibly winced when she saw his shirt covered in his partner's blood.

"The doctors will do everything they can for him Deaq. You'll only be in the way." He left her pull him away as she led him into the nearby waiting room.

"Billie I can't lose him. Not like this. If it was the job that killed him I could handle it, I'd have to. When we're working there's always a chance one of us will buy it, but this…to die because of someone's road rage, that I can't deal with. It's just… senseless." He glanced back at the door Van had been taken through.

"I know Deaq, I know." Billie gently rubbed his back. "But Van's strong…"

"You didn't see him Billie. Blood was coming out of his ears, his nose…" Deaq face wrinkled with anguish and he turned away.

Billie took his hand and led him to a couch in the waiting room. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. She squeezed his hand trying to think of something to say but there wasn't anything. She felt a cold chill go up her spine. Van might die and neither of them could do anything but wait. Suddenly her emotions got the best of her and she put her head in her hands and began to sob. Deaq reached over and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder as he stroke her hair. Deaq's heart broke, he knew Billie was strong and tried to control her emotions. It must be ripping her apart inside thinking that Van might not make it. He knew they both had feelings for each other though neither one would take any action on them, each uncertain how the other felt.

"It'll be okay Billie." He said as he continued to gently stroke her hair. "Like you said Van's strong, he'll pull through this."

Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat as a variety of emotions ran through him. Hate toward the men who did this to his partner, fear that Van wouldn't make it, and a deep sympathy for Billie. He had never seen her this vulnerable before.

**Two hours later**

The doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Billie and Deaq both stood up, each keeping a tight grip on each other's hand. When the doctor didn't speak immediately but only shook his head sadly, Billie broke down.

"Oh my God no!" She sobbed bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

Deaq could only stare at the doctor, tears in his eyes as his body turned to ice. He didn't want to hear the words…he couldn't deal with it…not yet.

"I did the best I could for him…" The doctor said looking back and forth between them.

Deaq took a deep breath then let it out slowly before speaking. He had to stay strong for Billie's sake.

"He's…?" Deaq couldn't get himself to say dead.

"No." The doctor quickly said realizing that they both thought Van had died. "But I won't know much more till we get him to the operating room. He has a lot of internal injuries but the two most serious injuries are his head, and his leg. Our main concern at the moment is his head injury. As far as we can tell he has a large clot on his brain which is causing the bleeding from his ears. We're giving him drugs to dissolve it but we don't know how much damage it might have already caused. If the clot cut off blood to other portions of his brain, well… he might have permanent brain damage. We're hoping the anti coagulant drugs the paramedics gave him on the way in thinned his blood enough to allow blood to pass through the vessels. I'm also very worried about his leg. He has a massive infection in his leg and we're treating him with antibiotics. But if we can't stop the infection we might have to amputate his leg to save his life. We won't make that decision until we know the full extent of his head injury. If his brain injury is extensive…well…we would leave it up to the next of kin whether they would want to amputate his leg in order to prolong his life, but…"

"What you're saying is why cut off his leg to save his life if his life isn't even worth saying." Deaq interrupted.

The doctor only nodded sadly.

"Can we see him?" Deaq asked.

"Yes, but keep it brief."

He stood back as Deaq took Billie's hand and they both entered the ER.

They both sucked in their breath as they looked at Van. He lay on the table naked except for a sheet drawn up to his chest. Tubes and wires ran in and out of him. A small trickle of blood dripped from his lip which was immediately blotted up by the attending nurse. He looked so pale and lifeless. Not at all like the Van they were use to. They stood on either side of him and both gently picked up one of his hands.

"You hang in there partner." Deaq said softly. "I need ya buddy." He glanced at Billie. "We both do." He added.

Billie could only lift his hand up to her face and gently kiss it. She said a brief silent prayer then turned to leave. Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder and gently squeezed it before following Billie out of the room.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Road Rage**

Chapter fifteen

**Hospital**

Billie and Deaq spent the next four hours in agony waiting for any news on Van who had been taken to the operating room in order to relieve the pressure on his brain and in an attempt to save his leg. Billie spend the time staring out of the small window not really seeing anything, while Deaq spent his time pacing back and forth in the small room eventually going out into the hall to pace there. They hardly spoke to each other, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Occasionally one of them would go to the coffee machine and bring back coffee for both of them, which was then drunk in silence. Both of them wished the doctor would come out and give them some news on Van's condition but each secretly dreaded what that news might be.

Finally the doctor entered the waiting room.

"I really can't tell you too much but we're trying to be as optimistic as possible. I'll give you a rundown of his injuries …" The doctor opened his chart. "He has two cracked ribs, which he was very lucky didn't snap and puncture his lung. He had a small tear on his stomach which we have stitched, and a hairline fracture of his hip. As I told you our main concern are his head and leg injuries. We cleaned and treated his leg the best we could but…there's still the possibility it might have to be amputated. It's just a matter of wait and see how he responds to treatment. The head injury…well…that also is a matter of wait and see. Head injuries are always unpredictable. There didn't appear to be any major damage as far as we could tell from the x-rays and other tests we took. He also had a strong hallucinogenic drug in his system. It appears to be a form of PCP. We're washing that out of his system and that shouldn't cause any long lasting problems" He looked back and forth between them. "Are there any questions?"

"No, not at the moment." Billie said then looked over at Deaq.

"No…" He said softly as he tried to take in everything the doctor had said.

"We'll be moving him up to recovery, then to the ICU for a few days. Once he's in ICU I'll leave word with the nurse that you both be allowed in to see him. Maybe if he hears a familiar voice it might bring him around, the sooner he wakes up the better."

"Thanks doc." Billie and Deaq both said in unison.

After the doctor left Billie pulled Deaq into a hug.

"He's going to be fine Deaq. I just know it. He's young, strong…He's going to pull through this, you'll see."

"I pray that you're right Billie… I can't lose him Billie."

"I know Deaq, neither can I."

**Four hours later**

Van was eventually taken out of recovery and placed in the Intensive Care Unit. A respirator pumped air into his lungs, IVs and drainage tubes ran in and out of his body. His damaged leg hung from a sling attached to the ceiling. Both Billie and Deaq took turns sitting by his side, talking to him, trying to pull him out of unconsciousness. They knew that the longer Van remained unconscious the easier it would be for him to slip into a coma. Billie glanced at Deaq, she was worried about him. They both loved Van, but Van was Deaq's partner, and partners were closer then friends. You relied on your partner, he became a part of you. And she knew either one of them would take a bullet to protect the other. If Van didn't make it, it would break her heart, but it would kill Deaq. He had lost a brother and to lose his partner so soon after his brother was killed would destroy him. Looking back and forth between them she gave a small smile remembering their first few weeks together. Neither one allowing themselves to get close to the other but slowly they had. And now she couldn't think of two closer partners. Oh they still fought, and sometimes fists flew, but they were partners in the truest sense of the word. She swallowed hard as she watched Deaq as he stood by his partner's bed, his hand gripping Van's, talking to him, begging him to wake up. She could see the exhaustion on Deaq's face as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Deaq, you need to go home, get some rest."

"I can't Billie." His eyes welled up with tears. "I'm scared Billie…I'm scared that if I leave he won't be here when I get back."

Billie blinked back tears, her heart breaking for both of them.

"I'll stay with him Deaq. He won't be alone." She said gently.

"Thanks Billie but…I really need to be here with him…"

She knew there was no use trying to talk him into leaving. There was no way Deaq was going to leave his partner.

**Three days later**

The days past slowly and Van's condition remained the same. The doctor didn't say much as he examined him daily. He just shook his head when asked if there were any signs of improvement. Finally Billie had to return to work, as much as she wanted to stay with Deaq she knew she had a department to run. She cleared it with the department that Deaq be allowed to take time off to stay with his partner; she knew he would have stayed anyway with or without their permission, even if it meant getting fired. She had other officers who could fill in for them temporarily. She told him to contact her immediately if there were any changes in Van's condition. After Billie left Deaq pulled a chair next to Van's bed and sat down. He stuck his hand through the bars on the bed and picked up Van's hand.

"Come on partner you got to wake up, you slept long enough." He squeezed Van's hand hoping for a response, but there wasn't any. "Hey, you and me we got things to do partner, Billie's counting on us. She needs us Van. We got us a case lined up as soon as you're well enough. I know you Van, I know you don't want to miss all the action. You live for this job Van and if you don't get your ass out of bed soon… Billie's going to have to reassign our cases to someone else. Now I know you don't want that. She told me she's going to have to assign a new partner to me if you don't wake up soon, she has no other choice. I don't want that…You're my partner Van, no one else."

_/ Van felt like he was standing in a closed closet full of cob webs. Beyond the door he could hear Billie and Deaq talking to him but he couldn't answer them. But it comforted him to know they were there with him. He could feel himself being pulled in two directions. One wanted to go to Billie and Deaq and the other wanted to stay where he was. At least here there wasn't any pain. /_

**Two days later**

Deaq was sleeping on the chair in Van's room when the doctor walked in. He opened his eyes and watched as the doctor looked in Van's eyes then examined his leg and wrote something in his chart.

"Any changes Doc?" Deaq asked pulling himself up.

"His leg isn't healing the way we would like it to. I'm worried that we might have to amputate if things don't turn around."

Deaq had noticed that the color in Van's foot hadn't been returning to normal but had a gray appearance to it. He had prayed that it didn't mean anything, but now hearing the doctor, he shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He then looked over at the doctor.

"Why isn't he coming around?"

"I really don't know. The blood clot appears to have completely disappeared and as far as we can tell there isn't any noticeable brain damage but we won't know for certain until he wakes up."

"It's been five days already … Isn't there something you can do?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No, it's all up to him. We've done everything we can. Some people just take longer to come back from a traumatic experience. He's been through a lot and his mind could be protecting his body from the pain."

Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat before asking the question he dreaded.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Well…then he'll be turned over to a nursing home. There's nothing more we can do for him here…I'm sorry but we need the room."

"What about his leg?"

"His leg might have to come off to save his life, but you have to ask yourself what kind of life would we be saving? He might remain in a coma for the rest of his life... we just don't know. We'll give it a few days, then we're going to have to make a decision." The doctor patted Deaq on the back as he was leaving.

Deaq knew what the decision would be. If Van wasn't going to wake up why bother amputating his leg. Wouldn't it be kinder to just let the infection do its job and end his life? He knew his partner wouldn't want to live like this, and who would have to make the decision if they couldn't get in touch with his family? If it was up to him he didn't know if he could. He stood up and looked down at Van angry now that he or Billie might be the one who would have to decide.

"Damn it Van! Don't make me be the one to decide!" The thought that he might be the one to tell them to let his partner die or take his leg was ripping him apart inside. He couldn't even imagine having to make that decision, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to Billie to make her do it alone. "Damn you partner, don't do this to me!" He wiped angrily at the tears that started to run down his face.

/ _Van could hear the worry and anger in Deaq's voice. Why's he mad at me? What did I do? He couldn't imagine why Deaq's voice had such an angry tone to it. What had he done to get him so angry? He had to know. He had to find out why Deaq was mad. He tried with every ounce of strength he had to say something to Deaq. He pushed aside the cobwebs and fought his way back. /_

Deaq's eyes widened as Van's fingers moved and he moaned.

"That's it partner. Fight your way back." He grabbed Van's hand.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Van moaned as his eye lids fluttered as he tried to open them.

"Come on Van! You can do it partner! Let me see them green eyes of yours."

"D…Deaq?"

"Yeah buddy! I'm here!"

Van's eyes slowly opened and it took a while before his partner's face came into focus. When it did, he gave him a weak smile.

"What…what's going on?...What …what are you so mad about?...What did I do?..." It was hard for him to speak but he managed to croak out the words. His mouth was so dry it felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

Deaq burst out laughing. He felt like the world had just been lifted from his shoulder.

"Nothing partner, you didn't do nothing wrong." Deaq said as he reached for a button on the bed and pressed it to summon a nurse.

A nurse quickly appeared.

"He's awake. Get the doctor."

She smiled at him knowing the agony he had gone through day after day as he sat beside his partner's bed talking to him, hoping to bring him around. She hoped now finally the wait was over. She quickly turned and hurried off to find the doctor.

Van slowly raised his hand to his head and winced in pain.

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident. Don't you remember?"

"An accident? I…I don't remember…" He grimaced in pain as he tried to push himself up on the bed.

"Do you know me? Do you know who I am?" Deaq hoped Van's earlier confusion had finally cleared up.

Van looked at Deaq like he was crazy.

"Yeah of course I know you…Why are you asking?"

Deaq smiled down at his partner.

"It's a long story partner. When you're feeling better I'll tell you the whole thing."

Van once more tried to push himself up and cried out in pain when he moved his injured leg.

"Oh God does that hurt." He moaned as he reached over and touched his leg which still hung in the sling.

"You have a pretty nasty cut… plus a bullet wound."

"Bullet wound?"

"Yeah, like I said it's a long story." Deaq stepped away from the bed as the doctor came in.

The doctor quickly examined Van. When he was done he smiled down at him.

"Glad to see you decided to join us."

"Thanks… Can I have some water?" Van had never felt this thirsty before.

"Sure. But just take small sips." The doctor took a glass of water off the table next to Van's bed and held it for him.

"Thanks." As he leaned back he once more put his hand on the top of his leg. "Can you…can you give me something for the pain? My leg is killing me."

Deaq looked at the doctor, his face etched with worry. The look wasn't missed by Van.

"What's the matter?" Van looked back and forth between both Deaq and the doctor.

"Your leg…well it was pretty badly damaged."

"Yeah…so…"

Deaq grabbed the doctor's arm and shook his head slightly, hoping to stop him from saying anything more to Van.

"What's going on?" Van asked, once more trying to push himself up on the bed but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. Deaq gently put his hands on Van's shoulders and held him down.

"We can talk when you're feeling better." The doctor said.

"If there is something you need to tell me I want to know now."

"You've been in a coma for the last five days. I really think you need to concentrate on getting better, then we'll discuss your leg."

"I want to know now. What's wrong with my leg?" He knew it was going to be bad news but he needed to know.

"You came in with a very bad infection in your leg. We're doing everything in our power to treat it but…"

Deaq shut his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't bear to see the look on Van's face when he found out his leg might have to be amputated.

When Van saw Deaq turn away his heart started pounding, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"But what?"

"If we can't control the infection we might have to … amputate."

Van's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly open.

"Amputate!" His head sunk back into the pillow. "You can't cut off my leg! How am I suppose to work? … What … what if I refuse?"

"If it comes down to the need for amputation and you refuse…you could die." The doctor decided it was best to come right out and tell him. "I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now and have another patient I need to see. If there is anything I can do please let me know." He put his hand on Deaq's shoulder before leaving the room.

Deaq gripped the side rail of the bed as he looked down at Van who was staring at the wall in disbelief.

"I'm sorry partner. I didn't want him to tell you. Not like this, not till you were feeling better."

"What am I going to do Deaq? I can't be a cop if I can't walk."

"It hasn't come down to that yet. Maybe it won't. You got to think positive Van. You got to think that everything will be okay and you won't lose your leg."

Van reached out between the bars and grabbed Deaq's arm.

"You got to promise me something partner. You got to promise me you won't let them take my leg. Please… don't let them take my leg." Van's voice cracked with emotion.

"Van if it's between losing your leg or your life…"

"Deaq, my job is my life. I lose my leg…my life is over."

No one saw that Billie had entered the room a few seconds earlier.

"No it's not Van. We'll pray it doesn't come to that but if it does…then hell with your leg. We're not going to sit back and watch you die Van."

"Billie…" Van blinked back tears.

"Van you can still be a cop without your leg." She interrupted him.

"How Billie?...Oh you mean sitting behind some desk…I can't do that Billie, you know I can't do that."

"There are other things you can do Van. Your life is more important then your leg."

"Billie there's nothing else I want to do… I'm a cop Billie… with the work I do I have to be fast on my feet. How the hell am I going to do that with one leg!" Van's eyes welled up with tears as he looked over at Deaq. "You're my partner Deaq…I'm begging you, don't let them take my leg."

"Van…" Deaq shook his head sadly. He knew it was a promise he couldn't make. If it came down to losing Van because of his leg he knew he would let them take the leg.

"Deaq please!" Van tried to push himself up again but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. He pressed his head back into the pillow and cried out in agony.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Road Rage**

Chapter sixteen

"What's going on?" The nurse asked as she rushed back into the room.

"He's in pain. His leg…" Deaq managed to get out as he held his partner down worried that he'd hurt himself thrashing around on the bed.

The nurse checked Van's vital signs then gave him a sedative through the IV tube.

"This will calm him down." She looked over at them. "You two better leave, we can't have him getting agitated like this."

Van grabbed his partner's arm before he could leave.

"Please Deaq…Don't…let them…" His grasp loosened as the sedative took immediate effect and he started to drift off.

Deaq blinked back tears as he gently took his partner's hand and placed it back on the bed, he then followed Billie out into the waiting room.

"Billie, what are we going to do?" He felt totally helpless. He wanted to do what was best for Van and if that meant letting them take his leg he'd have to let them. But he knew his partner would never forgive him, and he didn't know if he could live with that.

Billie put her arms around Deaq and hugged him; she knew he was being torn in two different directions.

"Deaq, it's in God's hands not ours. If it comes down to it I'll make the decision."

"You know Van Billie, if we let them amputate…he'll never forgive us."

"He'll get over it Deaq, he'll have to. It'll take time but he'll realize we made the best decision for him. At least he'll be alive. If they can't stop the infection…he could die."

"I know Billie…but…" Deaq turned away as his eyes once more welled up. "Billie…he's my partner. I don't know if I could live with the look in his eyes if I don't do what he wants. I just…I just don't know what to do." He felt totally helpless as he walked over to a window and looked out. "Damn them for doing this to him. Damn them!" He said through clenched teeth. Right now all he wanted was to get his hands around the throat of who ever was driving the car that ran his partner off the road. A stupid case of road rage and now his partner might lose his leg, or even his life.

**Three days later**

Van had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the past three days and both Billie and Deaq had taken turns sitting by his side. Deaq was at his side on the third day when the doctor came in for his daily visit. They nodded a greeting then Deaq got up and decided to leave the doctor examine Van while he got some coffee. When he came back he was horrified to see Van's bed being wheeled out of the room.

"What's going on?" Deaq asked as his heart pounded in his chest.

"His heart beat is irregular and his leg has gotten worse. We need to take him up to the OR and open up his leg again. It seems to be filling with fluid and once we get him up there we can get a better look…I'm sorry but we may have to amputate. It might be the only thing we can do to save his life."

Deaq leaned against the wall. His mouth slightly open, his face clearly showing his fear and disbelief.

"But I thought he was getting better. I thought his leg was fine."

"We thought so too, but he has developed a high fever and we're thinking that the infection in his leg might have returned. Since we haven't been able to contact any of his family members, we need you or Miss Chambers to fill out the permission forms."

"Oh God no." Deaq said softly as he shut his eyes. This is what he had been dreading ever since they had first learned that Van might lose his leg, that he or Billie would have to be the one to make the decision. "And if you don't amputate?"

"If it's the leg that is causing the fever and we don't amputate.,..he'll die."

Deaq sucked in a breath and held it before leaving it out slowly as he shook his head sadly.

"I need to call Billie, I can't make this decision on my own."

"Give her a call…but make it quick he's slipping fast."

**Candy Store**

Billie turned away from the computer screen she was looking at to pick up the phone.

"Yeah." She said as she spun back to the screen. She hit a few buttons on the keyboard and a file appeared on the screen. Since Van was out of action and there was no way she was putting Deaq out on the streets with his mind on his partner. She decided to send the file to headquarters to see if anyone there could work on the case.

"Billie…"

She immediately heard the worry and hesitation in Deaq's voice.

"Deaq, what is it?"

Deaq swallowed hard before he could speak.

"Billie, its Van…"

A cold chill ran up Billie's spine.

"Deaq what's the matter!" She could feel herself shaking and she prayed silently that he wasn't calling her to tell her Van had died. She had just been in to see him a few hours ago and even though he was unconscious he appeared fine.

"He's gotten worse. They…they might have to take his leg…I'm not sure."

"Oh no Deaq." She stood up. She knew Deaq would be taking the news hard and she needed to get to the hospital to be by his side.

"Since they can't locate his family…They need one of us to sign….Billie I can't do it." His voice cracked when he said the last sentence. He knew he should be strong and not put this on Billie, but when it came down to it, he knew he wouldn't be able to sign the consent form.

"I'll be right there Deaq. You hang in there."

Deaq could only nod as he hung up the phone.

**Half an hour later**

Billie made it to the hospital in record time. She had to be there for both Van and Deaq. She hurried to the nurse's station where Deaq was standing looking at the form letter which would most likely end his partner's career.

"Deaq." She said gently as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Billie…" He handed her the letter. "I thought I could do this but…" Tears filled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to make this kind of decision. He's your partner…your friend."

"But he's your friend too Billie. I know I shouldn't put this on you."

"Yes, but I'm also his boss. I'll sign." She herself had tears in her eyes as she quickly signed the form and handed it to the nurse. It broke her heart to do it but if it would save Van's life, she had to sign the permission form to take his leg.

The nurse stamped the form then contacted the doctor who was already in the OR awaiting permission.

"Oh God Billie." Deaq turned away. "I can't believe this…" Images of his partner flashed through his mind. He and Van chasing drug dealers, running after gun smugglers, even dancing on the barroom floors and playing basketball. All things Van wouldn't be able to do anymore. Oh sure he could get an artificial leg but there was no way he'd be able to keep up with the criminals. By signing that paper they had just ended Van's career.

Billie put her arm around Deaq, she knew what he was thinking.

"We're going to have to be strong for Van. He's going to need us."

"I know Billie, I know." He could barely get the words out before he broke down.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this. I really enjoyed reading your comments. Especially Ang whose reviews made me laugh and got me through the day. Thanks :- )

**Road Rage**

Chapter seventeen

**Two days later**

For the last few hours Van had been fighting his way back to consciousness. He remembered hearing his doctor talking to other doctors in the OR about removing his leg and how he begged them not to. Now as he neared consciousness he wasn't sure if he really wanted to wake up. He knew his life as a cop was over. Oh sure, he could sit behind a desk and push papers all day, but that wasn't for him. He figured he would leave L.A. and start over somewhere else. He had no idea what he would do, but he knew he had to get away from the life he knew or what he had lost would tear him apart. Off in the fog he thought he could hear Billie and Deaq. He knew his partner would be upset with himself for letting them take his leg; he had to let him know it wasn't his fault and that it was okay, he wasn't mad at him. He would have done the same thing if he had to choose between Deaq's leg or his life.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Van groaned as he started to regain consciousness.

"Van…Van come on stay with me."

Billie's voice sounded far away. He could feel her smoothing his hair back as she talked soothingly to him.

"B…Billie?" He managed to get out.

"Yeah Van it's me, Deaq's here too."

"Is he…Is he okay?"

Billie smiled. It was just like Van to be worried about someone else.

"He's fine Van. You are the one who was hurt."

"Billie….Billie tell him…its okay."

"What's okay?" Deaq said as he gripped the side rails of the bed, thankful that his partner was finally waking up.

"My leg…I know…I know you had no choice. I…I don't blame you." He had to make sure his partner knew he wasn't blaming him for the loss of his leg.

Deaq glanced at Billie then looked back down at Van.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Van….you're leg is going to be fine. They saved it." It felt so good to be able to say that.

Van's eyelids fluttered then slowly opened. It took a while for him to focus but when he did he looked into his partner's smiling face.

"They saved it…They saved my leg?"

"Yeah partner, you're going to be just fine."

Van gave a small smile when he saw the whiskers on Deaq's face.

"You look terrible." He then looked over at Billie. "But you look beautiful."

"Deaq's been through hell Van, we thought we lost you a couple of times." She didn't mention that she too had been through hell worrying about him.

"Yeah Van, next time you decide to spend the night with some girl you just met, make sure you get directions home."

Van gave a little laugh but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through him. He winced in pain and shut his eyes.

"You okay?" Deaq face filled with worry. "Do you want the doctor?" He said as he reached for the call button.

Van opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm fine…and no, I don't want the doctor… it just hurts a little." Van gently pushed himself up a little on the bed and looked at his leg which was completely covered in gauze. "Just making sure I'm not dreaming." He said to Deaq then looked over at Billie.

"Hey, why don't you two go home and get some rest, you look beat."

"We will, but before we go I just got to know something…what the hell were you on up on that boulder?" Deaq asked. "You thought you were superman."

"I'm not sure, Miller gave me some pills for the pain. I guess I shouldn't have taken them…but I was hurting so bad."

"Well you don't have to worry about them. We got Miller plus his two partners'. We also nabbed the two men who ran you off the road." Billie said.

"Billie…go easy on Miller will you, he tried to help me."

"We'll take that into account. Actually he's the one that gave us directions to your location. If it wasn't for him we might still be looking for you."

"Or for what was left of you." Deaq added.

"He tried to get them to take me into town…Billie, just see that he gets a break…I'll testify in his behalf if I have to."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But right now you need to get some rest to get your strength back."

"Seems like I've been resting for days, I really just want to go home."

"You're going to have to stay here for a while Van. Then I'm sure they'll have to send you to a rehab for a few weeks to get your leg back into shape."

"But I got to get home Billie."

"What's the hurry?"

Van hesitated a few minutes then blurted out.

"I…I got to feed my fish." Van said avoiding Deaq's grinning face.

"Fish!" Deaq said laughing.

"Yeah fish." Van seemed embarrassed.

"Since when do you have fish?" Deaq smiled over at Billie.

"Since I won them at the carnival."

"Carnival? You? When did you start hanging out at carnivals?"

"Ever since the Malloy twins asked me if I wanted to go with them."

"Malloy twins? You don't mean the two girls down the hall from you?" Deaq's smiled dropped.

"Yeah, Sue and Sandy."

"And you never thought to ask your partner if he'd like to hang out with you?"

"Oh I see, so now all of a sudden you like carnivals?" Van smiled over at Billie and winked.

"Hell yeah I like carnivals. Didn't I ever tell you about the one time…" Deaq began.

Billie smiled back at Van. _It's so good to see you smile again Van _she thought. The black cloud that had hung over Deaq and her for the last week had finally lifted with that smile. She knew every thing was going to be okay as she backed out the door as they continued to argue about carnivals. She located Van's doctor and told him Van was awake, then she waited with Deaq while the doctor examined him. They were told he should be fine with some rest and therapy. When they left later that night they both went home and for the first time since Van's accident had a good night's sleep. But not before Deaq insisted they stop at Van's house to feed his fish.

**Epilogue**

After spending a week in the hospital and two months in the rehab Van fully recovered from his injuries and returned to work.

Roberts was later convicted of attempted murder, hit and run, and leaving the scene of an accident. He received fifteen years in prison. Stone was convicted of hit and run and leaving the scene of an accident. He was sentenced to five years in prison.

Both Blake and Woodward were convicted of dealing drugs and of not rendering aide to an injured man; they were each sentenced to four years. Miller, with Van's testimony, received a sentence of three years probation since it was his first offense. Van helped him find a job and got him off the streets. Two years later he was killed, an innocent victim of a drive by shooting.

The End


End file.
